1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and system for porting multi-threaded application programs to a computer system supporting a job model. In particular, this invention provides for globalizing variables and wrappering job related commands thereby to function as thread function calls.
2. Background Art
In a prior art multithreaded application based on the POSIX draft standard 1003.4, threads process multiple execution environments with sharing of data as global values among threads.
Job models, such as the ILE C environment on the IBM AS/400 System, process work for application programs, but typically do not share data across jobs. There is a need in the art for a system and method for adapting code based on threading model concepts yet interfacing with an underlying job model.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for implementing a job-based application on a threaded model.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for enabling sharing of data as global values among threads within a job model.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an HTTP server implemented as jobs built on a threaded model.